Married Redux!
by EmoAnarchist49
Summary: Okay I fucked up the last version. So here it is. A retouched and edited version of haye2's story 'married' so give him the credit, not me. The couples are NarutoxTayuya, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, LeexIno, KibaxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari, and ShinoxOC. The OC's name is Rin (not to be confused with Team Kakashi's Rin).


**Disclaimer Report: I do not own Naruto nor does the original author of this story.**

**Naruto and all related characters belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**.**

**The original story belongs to **_**haye2**_**.**

You could see six men sitting around a fire in the night. Yes, they are our favorite heroes Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. The best of friends throughout all of the world's history you could say.

Naruto is currently training to become the Rokudaime Hokage and had become the new Toad Sennin.

Shikamaru had his dream almost complete of being a normal jonin, but no, thanks to his troublesome wife he had to become the Kage Sennin.

Kiba had become the new Inuzuka clan head as well as the Inu Sennin.

Lee had his dream come true and was now a taijutsu master and was still wearing his accursed and evil green spandex suit.

Neji had been freed from the Caged Bird Seal thanks to Naruto who had beaten some sense into the Hyuuga Council. He was living happily as the head of the Hyuuga's Branch family and was now the Eagle Sennin.

Sasuke returned to Konoha after Naruto destroyed Orichimaru's curse seal on him and he couldn't remember what he had done between the time Oro-teme bite him and then. He was now the new Hebi Sennin.

-So, back to the camp-

"Oi! Sasuke! Can you pass me the chicken?" asked the Inu Sennin to the Hebi Sennin.

"Sure whatever," said the Hebi Sennin.

"So, now everyone is here, I would like to get started," said Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome people' under his breath.

"Yosh! Let us let our flames of youth burn brightly tonight for we have much to discuss!" said Lee starting to get all riled up.

"Even though I don't agree with the youth thing Lee is right, let's get started already," said Neji. Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"Alrighty, we all know why we are here but I will say it again anyway, it's because we ran away from our wives," said Naruto. Everyone nodded again.

"Yea why don't you tell me something I don't know. Even though Hinata is a shy girl she is damn scary when she is mad," said Kiba.

"What troublesome thing did you do this time Kiba?" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"I-I kinda forgot…our anniversary." Everyone gasped at that.

"No way! You did that!"

"Yes I did but not on purpose."

"Anyway what happened then?" asked our favorite hyperactive blond.

"Well she forced me to sleep on the couch and let Akamaru sleep on my place," said Kiba angrily. "My own dog and best friend betrayed me."

"Wow that's harsh. How about you Shika? What did you do?" asked Neji

"Troublesome. I said the two words that we should never, ever, EVER say to our wives…troublesome… It was a normal but troublesome day and Temari was nagging me again all over again about clan duties and stuff. And she kept nagging me more and more so I lost it and I told her to shut up," said Shikamaru. Everyone gasped again at this.

"How unyouthful of you to say that Shikamaru!"

"Well how about your troublesome wife then Lee?"

"Yosh! Well you my friends know how Ino-chan is very sensitive about her figure right?" Everyone nodded at this.

"Why do you ask Lee?" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"On her birthday I gave her a present I thought would be good for her. I brought her a full-time membership card to the Konoha Fitness Center," said Lee. The group burst out laughing.

"How did she react?" asked Naruto.

"She chased me down with a hammer while threatening to erase my memory and replace it with that of a bunny's," Lee said while rubbing the back of his head causing another burst of laughter ring out.

"Oh man! Lee you fool! That is just madness! Hahaha!" laughed Sasuke.

"Oh well how about you Naruto? What did you do?"

"Okay, I will tell you but just listen very carefully. It started a few days ago after some rough sex between Tayuya and I. "

"Just skip to the point Naruto," said Neji.

"Okay after a week she suddenly began worrying about my missions and how I was," said Naruto.

"What happened next my friend? " asked Lee.

"She kept asking me what how I felt about her and stuff. She didn't even curse in a single one of her sentences!" Another gasp was heard.

"When I told her that I loved her with all my heart she began to blush and…she told me she was…she was pregnant," said Naruto.

"Wow. That's pretty weird man. I can't see you as a dad, no offense. You're a good leader and all, but I just can't picture you with a baby, not even Tayuya," Said Shika.

"None taken," said Naruto

"What are we gonna do now? Is our Sennin Group gonna fall apart because of the kid?" asked Sasuke.

"Hell no Sasuke! I'm not gonna be held back because of my unborn child! It will be difficult but I will manage," replied an angry Naruto.

"But what about you Sasuke? What happened between you and Sakura?"

"It all happened about a week ago after our return from the Land of Snow. I was at home with her mom and we were talking about trivial and inconsequential stuff when she began to show me baby pictures of Sakura. Then she said she always had a big brain. When I replied that it was true, Sakura unfortunately came in at the last sentence and took offense to what I said and began beating me," sighed Sasuke.

"You know you can't outrun her forever," said Neji sympathetically.

"You don't know if you don't try," Sasuke replied.

"What about you Neji we all told our story but you didn't."

"Okay, okay, I will tell you guys now just shut up and listen. It occurred when I was training one day not too long ago when suddenly Hanabi showed up out of the blue and began to ask me all about babies."

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her to ask Tenten because I didn't want to. And boy did she did tell her."

"Yes, but what is the damn problem then?" asked Kiba not seeing the problem with the others nodding in agreement.

"Well, Tenten came to me afterwards and asked me why she had to tell Hanabi about the birds and the bees and I responded with it was because she was a woman and she knew better than I did, especially about the women's aspect of it." Said Neji.

"And then what happened my youthful teammate?" asked Lee causing Neji to glare at him slightly.

"She showed me in one night how we interrogate spies and other dangerous criminals," said Neji.

"OUCH!" was the collective though of the other 5 men gathered there as they all paled and cringed at what that must have felt like.

"-sigh- How troublesome."

Suddenly, everyone tensed up at an uproaching chakra signature, but relaxed when they saw it was only Shino Aburame, who just happened to be the new Kikai Sennin (A/N: I made it up on the spot, deal with it motherfuckers!).

"Hey Shino," greeted everyone.

"What brings you here Shino?" asked Naruto

"Is this the place where all the guys go when they have trouble with they're wives?" Shino replied.

Shino got a nod and sat down and took some meat.

"So what happened between you and Rin, Shino?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Yesterday she flipped on me because some of my bugs got in the bed and then she sprayed anti-bug spray at me," answered Shino.

"Wow that's harsh buddy."

"I know."

"Well you're welcome to stop by here any time you want after telling us when."

"I must thank you for this," replied Shino.

"No problem buddy."

And they talked till sunrise when suddenly…

"SHITHEAD! COME HERE WE NEED TO TELL TSUNADE ABOUT THE BABY!"

"SHIKA! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"KIBA! AKAMARU LEFT FUR ALL OVER THE BED! COME CLEAN IT UP NOW!"

"LEE! COME HERE SO I CAN STUFF THIS TICKET UP YOUR ASS!"

"NEJI! COME HERE SO I CAN CONTINUE TO INTERROGATE YOU SOME MORE!"

"SASUKE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO HAS A BIG FOREHEAD!"

"SHINO! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOUR INSECTS!"

They all paled at this.

"They wont catch us if we run away," said Kiba

"Yea lets got to Land of Hot Springs. I can teleport us there with Hiraishin no Jutsu," said Naruto slightly in panic.

"LETS GO THEN!" everyone yelled.

But just right before they could teleport, the girls came in the clearing.

"SHIT! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"THEY GOT AWAY!" shrieked Sakura.

"NO SHIT! LETS' GO AFTER THEM!" screamed Tayuya.

"Wait, they have to come back someday don't they? So why don't we just wait for them to come back? Duh!"

Three weeks later, a really bruised set of seven people sat in the same clearing.

"Troublesome."

"No more pointy things."

"My ass hurts."

"My ramen my beautiful ramen."

"Curse you Akamaru."

"My poor bugs."

"No more Sakura."

_**The end.  
**_

A/N: I know this redoing of the original story was just posted, but I noticed a lot of mistakes and a few other things that could be added or taken away. Hopefully you'll like it more with the newer changes as well as it being easier to read since I fixed a few grammar errors that I had missed.


End file.
